Thirty Years
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: During their vow renewal, Arthur finds a way to give Molly the ceremony she deserved the first time around.:: for Angel


_For Angel. Am I forgiven yet?_

 _Computer Application, task 2: Write about someone receiving an upgrade_

 _Word Count: 971_

* * *

"Not getting cold feet, are you, Dad?"

"Blimey," Charlie snorts. "Mum might actually murder him."

Arthur looks up at his eldest two sons, chuckling. His thin fingers fumble with his crimson bow tie. "You two do know I'm not actually getting married, right?" he asks, turning his attention back to the mirror. Try as he might, his tie still looks crooked.

Why is he so nervous? Molly is his wife, after. This is just a vow renewal; nothing is changing between them.

Bill moves closer, offering him a soft smile. He reaches out, calloused fingers carefully gripping the crimson silk. "Let me help you," he says, adjusting it this way and that until it's finally perfectly straight.

"Thank you."

"Everything okay, Dad?" Charlie walks over and stands beside his brother. "You look like you might puke."

Arthur chuckles before raking his fingers through his thinning red hair. "Your mother and I didn't actually have a wedding the first time around," he says, shaking his head. "The war seemed endless, so we just eloped."

He smiles to himself. They had barely been more than just a couple of kids with hope in their eyes and the belief that love could fix everything. Their parents hadn't seen it that way, of course. And so, far too young in the eyes of so many, Arthur and Molly had run off and eloped with only Fabian and Gideon as their witnesses.

It had been enough. Molly has never asked for more or pressured him to give her some luxurious ceremony. Their marriage has always been so full of love and laughter, and it has always been enough to make up for the material things they lacked.

Still, he's always wanted more for her. Molly has done so much for him and their family, and she deserves everything. With his promotion and raise at the Ministry and a little help from the kids and their spouses, he's finally found an opportunity to give Molly the upgrade she deserves.

Arthur plucks the silver band from his pocket and turns it over between his fingers. A small smile tugs at his lips. "The first ring I gave her was iron," he chuckles.

"She loved it anyway," Bill says.

Arthur nods. "She treated it like it was the greatest treasure in the world," he agrees, returning the ring to his pocket and taking a deep breath. "Well, here we go."

…

The Burrow's garden has seen plenty of celebrations over the past few years–weddings, baby showers, anniversaries, birthday parties. Arthur has always been content to be a spectator, just someone who watches life unfold so beautifully before his eyes. Now, as he makes his way to the front, all eyes are on him.

It feels strange to know friends and family are watching him this time. He takes a deep breath, enjoying the floral-scented spring air.

"Nervous?" the kind, white-haired witch beside him asks.

Arthur chuckles. "Not nervous," he answers. "Overwhelmed by how lucky I am."

"Good, good," the witch says, nodding and offering Arthur a reassuring smile. "It's time."

The music begins to play, and Arthur looks up. Molly, escorted by Ron, makes her way down the aisle, and Arthur forgets how to breathe. She is a vision in ivory, and Arthur wonders what he did to deserve such a beautiful wife.

"I love you," he tells her when she reaches him.

Molly smiles, fingers absently brushing over her silver heart-shaped necklace. "I love you too, Arthur," she says.

"Family, friends," the minister says as she takes Arthur and Molly by the hands, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the continuance of true love. Arthur and Molly's devotion to one another has stood the test of time. Thirty years ago, these two made a promise to one another. They stood together and vowed to love another through the good times and the bad, and they have kept that promise."

Arthur smiles at Molly. He remembers how easy it had been to say those vows. They hadn't yet known how cruel the world could be. In their optimistic youth, they had truly believed that they were untouchable, that there was no place in their lives for darkness.

They had been wrong, of course. He and Molly have suffered loss and misfortune. How many nights has held his wife, promising her they would find a way through the pain? How many times has she been his strength and greatest support?

They've grown so much over the years. Both have learned that they are not immune to darkness, that tragedy will always be waiting in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment. But their love is enough. It does not chase away the bad things, and it can't fix everything, but it makes each day worth living.

The vows are still so easy to say, but, after everything he and Molly have been through, he finally fully understands them.

…

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Arthur says as he and Molly share a dance together.

Molly sighs and holds him closer. "Oh, Arthur," she says, resting her head against his chest. "You know you didn't have to do this for me."

"I know, but I wanted to." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "You mean everything to me, Molly. You deserve nothing short of the best."

He knows she would have been happy with anything, that he didn't _have_ to go to such great lengths. Molly would never ask for an upgrade or anything so extravagant. Still, Arthur wants to give her the world, and he'll have to settle for a beautiful ceremony.

His wife looks up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. She reaches out, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. "I already have the best," she says. "I have you. What more could I want?"


End file.
